


Stairway to Heaven

by silver_drip



Series: Spiraling 'verse [16]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard, F/M, Original Character(s), Vanaheimr | Vanaheim, mention of rape, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/pseuds/silver_drip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Asgard came to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stairway to Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Thank ya to Temul, the wonderful artist and Beta. She also helped me rewrite the ending :)
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to update this. Been really depressed.

* * *

The two sat side by side, breathing deeply as they looked at the carnage around them. Wild beasts were lying where they fell down dead, fertilizing the ground with their gore. Hibir sheathed his sword after wiping away the blood. Buri was clutching his long spear, using it to hold himself up.

“This… this is a good place,” Hibir commented, overlooking the dense forest. The glinting eyes of beasts and monsters could be seen in the shadows of the trees. Buri nodded in agreement, still out of breath. “I think we can be safe here, with the proper fortifications.”

“We should have brought Jorda,” Buri finally said after sitting up straight.

“My sister is no warrior. All of her magic is defensive.” Hibir glanced around, already imagining a grand city being carved out of this wild place. “It is safer for them all if they stay there for now. This is no place for women or children.” Buri clenched his jaw tightly, knowing Hibir was right, but hating that he had to leave his wife in a cave. At least he didn’t have to worry about a child. Hibir’s son, Avl, was young and vulnerable.

“We will have to clear this place of monsters first.” Hibir unsheathed his sword again and Buri shook his head, still too tired to fight again. Hibir nodded and rested his sword on his lap, ready for another attack should the monsters regain their bravery.

“How can we know they are safe if they are so far away?” Buri asked after a long silence. The sun was starting to set. They would have to climb into the tall trees if they had any hope of surviving in such darkness. The beasts were always bolder with the cover of night on their side.

“I don’t know.” Hibir stood and gestured to a copse of trees. Buri nodded, understanding completely. Hibir chose two trees, gashing X’s into their bark before he and Buri began knocking down the trees around them. When only the two trees were left standing Buri gestured for Hibir to step on his hands, hoisting him up. Hibir quickly climbed the tree as Buri used his superior height to jump and grab onto one of the branches of the other tree. “A spell of some sort, perhaps. Something invisible.”

“Or something no one would suspect,” Buri said while staring at a thatched nest hidden between two branches. There were four eggs and no birds. With a practiced ease he cracked one open, eating its contents raw, discarding the shell. He ate the second one before floating the nest over to Hibir with his hazel magic. Hibir nodded in thanks, eating the lukewarm yolks before tossing the shells and nest. “This would be beyond your or my magic.”

“Perhaps we should have thought of this before leaving,” Hibir joked as he tried to get comfortable on the high branches.

“They could already be dead. It has been fourteen years.” Buri’s voice was a mere whisper, contrasting with the distant howling of wolves.

“Jorda will keep them safe. Let us not forget that she is the one who saved us in the first place. No one will find where they are hiding. The cave is only above ground when the moons are both at their darkest, and even then the entrance is hidden.” The pair was quiet for a long time and Buri was almost asleep when Hibir spoke again. “You should go back.”

“What?!” Buri almost fell out of his tree as he sat up in shock. “What was the point of all this if we are to retreat now?”

“Not we, you.” Hibir couldn’t see Buri’s expression in the darkness, but he could easily imagine it.

“It took us fourteen years to get here—”

“But it should only take you ten years to get back. You won’t be wandering in the wild blindly this time. I mapped out everything.”

“And what if I can’t find you when I try coming back here?” Buri asked, now too anxious to sleep.

“Do you really think Jorda would let us leave without putting tracking spells on us?” Hibir chuckled and Buri had to nod in agreement even though the motion went unseen.

“You should be the one to go back then. You’d make the journey in seven years.”

“No, I’m needed here. This place is wild. As much as you don’t like to admit it, I’m the stronger warrior. I can tame these lands. I also know a bit of Jorda’s earth spells. I can even out rough terrain and carve out rivers to make this place truly prosperous.” There was the faint glow of grey magic engulfing Hibir’s hands before it dimmed and disappeared.

“You are right,” Buri finally admitted. “How will you keep your sanity? Twenty years is far too long to be by one’s self and no one else.” Hibir chuckled lowly, the sound seeming to mix perfectly with the howls in the distance.

“What is the point of sanity in chaotic times such as these?” Hibir half joked. Buri smiled sadly. They had both seen atrocities happen as different clans clashed over the most fertile lands. “Find good men and women, people who share our ideas. Bring them here once I have a village set up. Our families won’t survive without people for our children to marry and have their own children with.” Hibir paused and Buri glanced in his direction despite not being able to see anything. “I want this place to last long after we are dead. To prosper as our clan never could.”

Neither of them said anything else that night and their separation that morning was only marked with brief farewells and wishes of good health.

* * *

Hibir cleared the lands for ten years, killing every monster that he came upon, feasting on their flesh and bones, growing hardy because of it. The lands were richer than he and Buri originally thought. Gold and lesser metals were abundant in the lakes. There was a gorge of strong, sturdy stones perfect for building walls. Plenty of rich soil.

He created a small farm with a large wall around it and a sturdy gate to keep out the vermin and beasts.

Hibir evened out the land, making it perfect for settlers. He was not as talented as his older sister, making the work difficult and time consuming.

Endless days were spent just killing the worst of the beasts, allowing the tamer ones like Bilgesnipes to live. Thoughts on how to more efficiently kill such beasts were ever present in his mind as he accumulated scars and knowledge of these lands.

It was twelve years after Buri departed that he received word of his family and friends.

The message came in the form of a raven late one evening.

“Hello,” a voice called out, causing Hibir to swing around, notching an arrow on his bow, ready to fight. “Hello, Hibir!” He eased his stance slightly when he saw a raven perched on the wall surrounding his farm. “Hello, Hibir! Munin, creation of Jorda Angondottir. Hello, Hibir!”

“Hello,” Hibir said hesitantly, almost having forgotten how to speak. He didn’t even recognize his own voice.

“Hello, Hibir! I bring word from Jorda!” The bird squawked every word it spoke. “Three messages! Your family is healthy and safe! Buri Audhumlason has already started gathering people for the new lands!” The raven flapped its wings once, but did not move from its perch.

“And the third message?”

“A message to send a message! Tell Munin when Jorda Angondottir and Buri Audhumlason should begin their journey to the new lands!” The raven hopped from side to side, looking excited. “Tell Munin! Tell Munin!”

Hibir looked past the thick gate that kept his farm safe, an image of his family fogging his vision. He pulled in a deep breath before looking at the raven.

“Tell them… six years.”

“Six years! Six years!” The raven hopped even more, flapping its wings to jump higher. “Munin must be told to go before Munin may leave.”

“Go.”

“Munin will go now! Hello, Hibir!” The raven quickly disappeared in the dark skies. Even so Hibir watched where he thought it was, missing his family more than ever.

His poor, older sister nearly killed three times over during raids from opposing clans, hurt in ways no one should ever be hurt. His wife, Phina, so tender and gentle, not fit for such a harsh world. Avl, his little boy. Would he even recognize his own father?

He could have told them to come sooner. This place could be livable if they left in the next two years, but… He wanted more than livable.

The very next morning he began expanding the walls, making his simple farm into a home worthy of his family with plenty of room to grow further. He set down foundations for new homes before finding a good spot for Buri’s home.

Buri was looking over his family, had ventured into the unknown with him, and was now gathering people to their cause. After all their hardships, both shared and separate, Hibir refused to let his friend have to start from the ground up.

Hibir started building their house far from his own, with plenty of land. It would have a sturdy foundation.

This once wild place was starting to look like an actual city, a city with only one occupant…

The other reason he told them to come later than necessary was so that he could start properly building up his family’s wealth. After all he did, after all his sacrifices… he did not intend on being just another villager. Every afternoon after he had eaten his scarce meal and taken a moment to enjoy the strange peace that had settled over these lands, he swam to the bottom of the lakes, collecting the rare metals. It was a slow process, gruelingly so, but he had plenty of time.

He began stockpiling them in his newly built home, at night experimenting with their different properties.

He left the gold behind, though. It was a soft metal and there was too much of it to be valuable. He would leave that for the other settlers.

* * *

In shorter and shorter intervals Munin and Jorda’s other messenger Hugin would appear after Buri and their group set out for this new, still nameless place. The two ravens never really told him anything other than how far they were.

Thirty years in almost complete isolation, forty-four since he saw his wife and child, and they were almost here. Hibir didn’t know what to do with himself. He had already set up rooms for himself and his wife, another for his sister, and three more for Avl and any other children he had.

He washed in a lake two days before they were set to arrive, shaving, and putting on the clothing that he had kept bundled in his pack, untouched by the elements both before and after he arrived in this place. He was surprised when the majority of the clothes didn’t fit him quite right anymore. He went back to the clothes he had made by himself. He kept the outfit that no longer fit him though, for his son.

Early on the morning of, Hibir set up a grand feast to greet the weary travelers. The smoke of the firepit rose high in the air and he hoped that it would spur on the travelers, spur on his reunion.

The gate around the city was thrown wide in welcome. There were rudimentary homes built for the twenty different families that were reported to be coming and the beginning of farms on each. His farm was already prospering as it had been for years and the well-built home of Buri’s family was growing strong.

Hibir sensed them before he saw them, or more accurately he sensed his sister’s presence, almost as familiar as his own. She was the one who had raised him after their parents had been killed.

Slowly, some in carriages and others on foot approached. Hibir did his best to look friendly, but it had been so long since he last saw anyone. He had killed so many beasts of unimaginable strength, yet he was scared of a few people. It made no sense, yet it made him chuckle, a noise he hadn’t heard in at least two decades.

Buri was leading the group on horseback, making Hibir grin. This was what they had worked so hard for, to get away from the chaotic violence and start anew, with people hand chosen by Buri, his closest friend and ally.

He could see the amazement on the faces of the settlers. Hibir knew it was astounding, a sudden orderliness out of the wilderness. A haven after such trying times.

There was something off about Buri’s smile though, something that set Hibir on edge.

“Welcome,” Hibir said while throwing his arms out wide, “I have prepared a meal. There is a pasture to the left for the horses and any livestock you brought. Please unhitch your wagons and eat before I give you the tour.” There were plenty of tired smiles and looks of amazement. “Something’s wrong,” Hibir stated when he was face to face with Buri.

“You were always more perceptive than me.” Buri led him off to the side and out of the way of the hungry settlers. “Avl and Jorda are alright, but there was an attack three years ago. Phina was killed in the fight.”

“Three years ago and I’m only hearing about it now?” Hibir balled up his hands at his sides. Those damn ravens practically pestered him every other day for the past three years.

“Jorda and I discussed it. We thought that you might do something drastic if you knew, or at least meet us halfway because you didn’t think Avl was safe.” Buri tried to put a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder, but it was quickly swatted away as Hibir went to look for his sister and son.

His steps faltered when he saw his son sleeping, his head resting on Jorda’s shoulder as she carried him on her hip. He had grown so much, yet was still so small. Jorda jostled him slightly, waking Avl. He nuzzled her neck before she whispered a word or two into his ear. His head suddenly popped up, his brown eyes wide.

“Papa?” Avl called out and a moment later their eyes met. “Papa!” The little boy squirmed out of Jorda’s arms. He tried to run over to Hibir, but quickly tripped over his own feet. Hibir smiled sincerely for the first time in…

He picked up his son kissed him on the cheek.

“Avl,” he said simply as his son started to hug him with his full strength. Jorda joined the pair and Hibir nodded at her with a sad grin. She gently straightened out a wayward lock of Avl’s hair.

“Come, this feast is as much about you as it is about us newcomers.” Hibir followed his sister, as he had done for most of his life. Everyone had abandoned their things just inside the gate in favor of eating.

He sat next to Buri while keeping Avl on his lap, not wanting to let him go. He softly greeted Buri’s wife, noticing that she was pregnant. He congratulated them both and Buri smiled sincerely in thanks.

Midway through the feast Buri stood, raising his wooden cup full of spring wine and catching everyone’s attention.

“We have all seen what sorts of foul monsters are lurking so far away from the clan battles that are considered tame lands.” Buri paused and there was a murmur of agreement. “We have traveled far and would have had to travel even further if not for my brother in arms, Hibir Angonson. He braved these lands all by himself for thirty years just so we all could live in peace.” Buri clapped his hand onto Hibir’s shoulder before looking back at the settlers again. “To Hibir!”

“To Hibir!” was echoed throughout the masses. He raised his cup in response, giving them all a frail smile. None of them seemed to notice, though, quickly going back to their meals and talking with each other.

He properly got a look at the newcomers as they all ate. They all looked exhausted, yet happy. He recognized a few of the males. Some he had fought beside and others he had fought against, yet he could not see any hostility among them. The long trip here must have softened old rivalries.

Hibir hugged his son again, kissing the top of his head.

Phina was supposed to be here. They had planned on having many more children together, but now she was gone.

Near the end of the feast he handed his dozing son off to Jorda.

“I’m sure you can find our new home. Start unpacking your things and I’ll give you two a personal tour tomorrow.” Jorda nodded in agreement while maneuvering the completely slack little boy in her arms. She smiled gently at Avl and it reminded Hibir so much of when it was only the two of them. She had protected him then and was protecting her nephew now.

Once everyone had finished eating, Hibir began showing them around the city. All of the houses were livable, but minimalistic. He explained that he left a large pile of chopped timber behind each house for families to expand as they saw fit. Each plot of land looked nearly identical to every other in size, style, and even the layout of the budding vegetable gardens, except for Hibir’s and Buri’s houses. Both of their plots of land were easily twice the size of their neighbors’. Hibir’s home looked understandably more complex and lived in. Buri’s house looked almost completely new. It sprawled over the land and its fruit and vegetable gardens were already prospering. There were even a few fruit trees tucked away in the back. No one said a word about the discrepancies. Buri announced that he would assign housing after the tour finished.

After coming full circle he told them that he’d be at the gate come sunrise tomorrow to show anyone who wanted to come the lakes and all the places to hunt.

Buri began talking to the different families as Hibir walked away. None of the families objected to which homes they were given. Hibir smiled faintly. His friend had always been a good leader. It seemed like this situation was no exception.

Hibir opened the finely carved wooden gate that led to his home, passing by an empty wagon that he figured was his sister’s.

He was a bit surprised to see different types of livestock fenced in with earth barriers near the house. Hibir hadn’t even sensed his sister use her magic. He took a minute to examine the chickens, cows, ducks, and pigs. Most of them looked undernourished. It was little wonder why it had taken so long for Jorda and Avl to make the journey here.

Jorda had already found the grain and feed he had stored away, feeding the animals.

His sister was sitting just inside the house, a familiar flask in hand. She tossed it to him in a high arch.

“Tell me everything,” he said while catching it. Jorda gestured for him to follow her into a more comfortable part of the house. He took a swig of the warm ale. It was a drink his father had taught them to make before he was killed. It was always a comfort and he was surprised that he hadn’t thought to make any for himself while he was alone in this place.

“They never found us, not even once,” Jorda said while sitting down. She let out a sigh and he noticed how much she had aged. “Phina told stories about you to Avl every night, even when he was still too young to understand…”

* * *

Hibir woke up an hour earlier than sunrise, as he always did. Silently he slipped out of the house and began walking the city. He frowned when he noticed that most of the wagons had left parallel gouges in the soft earth. He’d have to—No, it wasn’t just him anymore. This was a city, a community. They would have to come together to fix the roads, pave them with stones.

He passed an elderly man in the house next to his who was smoking a pipe. He gestured for Hibir to join him. Hibir glanced at the sky, gauging how long it would be before he was supposed to meet up with those who were curious about their surroundings.

The elderly man, Undun, was sketching a new addition for the house he was living in. He asked for Hibir’s advice and he was more than happy to give it. As thanks the old man gave Hibir a small sack with a few seeds in them. He said they were special apple seeds and Hibir did not press for any more information.

He found out that the elderly man had lost both his wife and full grown daughter during the journey the same night Phina was killed. Apparently Phina was trying to save them and lost her life because of it. He was living alone and Hibir invited him over for dinner that evening.

Almost twenty people were waiting at the gate when he arrived. He greeted them all and was pleased to see Buri among them.

He began leading them through the forest, showing them different boulders he had placed along the trails to help them find their way. Many of the lakes were quite a distance, so as the different people began talking amongst each other Hibir went to Buri.

“The roads inside the town are already torn up. I think once everyone settles down we should pave them,” Hibir said under his breath so that only his friend could hear him.

“Very wise.” Buri nodded. “I’ll have the word spread.”

“They listen to you,” Hibir stated and Buri glanced over at him.

“It was a very long journey.” They were both silent for a while. “I’m sorry she didn’t make it.”

“My son is here. That is all that matters.” Hibir was stoic and Buri couldn’t read his expression.

Hibir hesitated telling the different settlers about all the gold at the bottom of the lakes. He’d have to discuss it with Buri. He seemed to know these people, had chosen each of them for whatever reason he saw fit.

After giving the tour Hibir felt very tired. He wasn’t used to being around so many people. Instead he went hunting, finding one of the spears he had hidden away in case he was disarmed for whatever reason. He quickly struck down a doe before stringing it up and gutting it, leaving the innards for the bilgesnipes.

By the time he made it home it was late afternoon. Jorda was outside, gardening with Undun. Hibir wasn’t surprised that they already knew each other. He passed off the deer to Jorda before heading inside to get cleaned up.

Avl was sleeping. Hibir looked at him for a moment and smiled before proceeding on.

* * *

Dinner that night was pleasant, but Hibir couldn’t seem to enjoy himself. He missed the silence. Even as his sister and son laughed at one of Undun’s stories it just made him uncomfortable. After putting Avl to sleep the trio retired to the living room. Jorda served up the mead she had brought along with her as Undun continued telling stories. It was right when the moon was at its highest that Undun went to his own home to rest. Hibir could tell how much Jorda enjoyed the older man’s company. If only he was younger Hibir would have no problem marrying her off to him.

The following day, after his usual hunt, Hibir went to work with his forge. He noticed that some of the settlers didn’t have proper tools for gardening or fishing. He was set on fixing that problem.

By the time the sun started to set he had a handful of tools ready. Buri stopped by and told him they were going to have a quick town meeting in the middle of their little city to discuss what to do about the roads.

A small fire was set up in the middle of the square and Buri went to stand on a small wooden box that looked like it had just been made.

“Friends and family, I know we have just arrived, but we have to address every problem that arises before it becomes too much for us to handle. As some of you have noticed, the roads in the city have been damaged by our arrival. This problem will only become worse as we use our wagons to bring in more supplies from outside. I propose we all work together to pave the roads.” Murmurs went through the crowd at the end of Buri’s short speech.

“The rock gorge is days away even by horse. Is this really an immediate concern?” someone hidden in the crowd asked. Buri smiled.

“If we all work together it can be done in no time.”

“There’s another way,” Hibir said without thinking and immediately felt awkward when everyone’s eyes fell upon him. Buri gestured for Hibir to join him in the middle of the square. Hibir cleared his throat discreetly. “At the bottom of almost every lake is gold, so much so that it loses its value as a precious metal. There should be enough to pave the roads. Jorda, my sister, is adapt at working with metals. I’m sure she’d be more than happy to lend her time to use her magic to purify and strengthen the gold to create roads that won’t distort.”

“Can’t we just sell it and make our community rich?” a woman with a child on her hip asked.

“That would only cause us trouble. The other clans are too far away and would just question where we got so much gold. They’d follow us back here and disrupt the peace we’ve worked so hard for,” Undun said and Buri nodded in agreement.

“We already agreed to have no outside contact,” Buri reminded the group. He placed his hand on Hibir’s shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “This is a wonderful idea. We’ll work in weekly shifts to gather the gold.” Hibir glanced at Buri. “Yes?” Buri yielded the box he was standing on, reading in Hibir’s eyes that he had some sort of announcement. Hibir hesitated before stepping onto the box, for once giving him the height advantage over Buri.

“I’ve been building gardening tools and fishing rods. If anyone is interested please stop by my home sometime tomorrow. Jorda will be there.” Hibir quickly left the stand before pushing his way through the crowd and back to his home.

* * *

Hibir woke an hour before sunrise and after a quick meal he went to go sit with Undun who seemed to always be awake.

“You did well last night,” Undun commented while letting out a puff of smoke from his pipe.

“I thought I’d be happy when everyone arrived, but it’s so loud. Even at this hour I can hear others,” Hibir admitted. Undun took in a puff of his pipe before speaking.

“You’ll get used to it again. I’m sure having your boy around will help.” Undun grinned kindly and a soft smile made its way onto Hibir’s face.

“He’s nothing like me. Phina and Jorda told him all sorts of stories about me. He’s so confident in everything he does, even when he fumbles. He got that from my wife.”

“He’s a smart one. Whenever a wagon axle or wheel broke he’d observe how to fix them.”

“He was watching me when I made all those tools.”

“Told you he’s a smart one.” Undun laughed to himself. “Now shouldn’t you be off to gather up all that gold?” Hibir stood to leave when Undun spoke up again. “Oh, I forgot to tell you, your sister and I are working on a project, another bird, this one to serve your family, better than Hugin or Munin.”

Hibir thought about that for a moment before smiling weakly. He nodded before heading out.

* * *

Hibir was initially surprised by how few settlers knew how to swim. It made sense, though. There were not a lot of lakes in the raided clan territories, mostly shallow ponds filled with only small fish and shellfish that clung to the legs of the docks.

Buri and Hibir both learned to swim the hard way. On the eighth year of their expedition they had been caught in a flood. Buri had barely made it. The pair had clung to a lug, allowing them to learn how to properly kick in order to propel them to where they thought safety might be.

They were wrong. A surge of water knocked them loose. It was life or death. Buri followed Hibir’s lead. They swam for just under two days until they reached land that they could actually rest on.

Most of the food they’d been carrying had either rotted or had become waterlogged. It was only their many years of fighting against other clans that allowed them to hold on to their weapons. That had been so long ago…

It took three weeks for Hibir to craft light metal carts with chains while Buri taught a handful of settlers how to swim and dive.

More problems arose. Not everyone was pleased that Hibir’s and Buri’s homes were substantially larger than everyone else’s. Buri did his best to calm them, but it was only when Jorda and Undun stepped in that things started settling down. Jorda showed them different farming techniques and using her magic she plowed the lands for them. Undun lent his hand at watching over children as others worked on expanding their homes. He even helped different families with designs for their extensions.

Jorda and Undun spent countless hours working on the new bird they’d thought up together. Hibir and Avl sometimes sat in on them, watching the pair chatter and brainstorm excitedly.

Despite having reached his goal of a safe and free place for his son, Hibir still wasn’t happy. He missed his wife. He missed the vision he’d had for their future together—a home filled with children, making love in the bed he’d crafted just for her, and spending time together.

* * *

The roads were almost done. 

There was a sense of unity that Hibir had never expected. It was stronger than even what he’d felt fighting beside his shield brothers to protect his clan.

And Avl was so happy, learning from Hibir, Jorda, and Undun.

Everything was peaceful until three villagers went missing.

Hibir found one, a woman that had been raped and looked on the verge of death. He couldn’t remember her name, but he covered her in his cloak and took her back to the village.

She was silent for days, but after spending a few hours with Jorda and an elderly woman her story came out. Two of the other villagers, both men had abducted her in the middle of the night along with supplies and gold.

They thought she was dead and that was the only reason she heard their plan. They were traveling back to the clan lands and were going to trade all the gold they had before telling their clan about all the gold at the new settlement.

After receiving the news Hibir sat in his study thinking.

The sick pair was already too far away to be tracked, especially with all the rain they had had recently.

A part of him was angry at Buri. He was supposed to only choose the best people to be part of their new world, but instead…

Buri was the brother Hibir never had and he knew he couldn’t stay mad at him for long. Besides, monsters could always hide behind smiles. Even Buri could mistake a smile for sincerity.

There was a knock on the door and Hibir sighed before telling them to come in. It was Jorda. She walked over to him with sad eyes.

She gave him a kiss on the cheek, the same way she used to always do when he was just a boy and she was raising him as best she could.

She sat on his desk and looked out the window.

“You really did pick a perfect place to make our new home,” Jorda said softly. Hibir let out a dark laugh. “There’s no such thing as a utopia, though, and I doubt there ever will be.” She smiled sadly at him, but there was something else in her expression that he couldn’t read. “You chose lands that rest on a different branch of Yggdrasil than where we grew up.”

“What does that have to do with anything?” Hibir asked, feeling panic setting in.

“I truly want you, Avl, and everyone else in our community to have a good life.” Jorda wiped away a tear from her cheek as she stood up and began walking away.

“What are you doing?”

“Same thing I’ve always done, baby brother, protecting you.”

“Why do you never make any sense?”

“It’s a family trait.” She glanced back at him while opening the door. She had to step back as Avl came running into the room.

“Father! Look! We’ve finally finished creating the egg! What kind of bird will it be, Aunty Jorda?” he asked while carefully clutching the spotted egg. She ruffled his hair.

“It will be a golden eagle and his name will be Jarvis.” Jorda leaned down and gave Avl a kiss on his forehead. Hibir’s heart panged. Jarvis was the name she would have chosen if she had ever had a son. “Be very careful with him. He’s still just an egg.”

“Of course, Aunty.” He gave her one of his charming smiles, the smile he’d inherited from his mother.

Jorda gave him another kiss before waving goodbye to the pair. Avl left, too, leaving Hibir to his own thoughts again.

He pulled out a drink, the one Jorda had given him. He took a long swig before putting it away. He’d have to talk to Buri about this, but he was just too tired right now.

Hibir retired to his room, closed the curtains he’d stitched together, and laid in the bed that was far too large for just one person.

* * *

There was a rumble unlike anything he’d ever felt before. Hibir tried to get out of bed, but the floor under his feet shook too much.

It lasted for minutes and Hibir tried to crawl to find Avl, but it was useless.

As abruptly as it started it ended.

He ran to his son’s room and saw him clutching the egg carefully.

“Are you alright?” he asked breathlessly. Avl nodded. “Stay here.”

He was out of his house in an instant and through his gate.

Hibir looked around and was momentarily surprised by how well the different houses had withstood the earthquake.

“Everyone needs to stay calm,” Buri said from the distance as more people left their homes. “It was just an earthquake.”

Hibir let out a sigh of relief while looking up at the night sky. He’d spent countless hours staring up at it—but these were not the stars he remembered. He ran to Undun’s house and pounded his fists against the door. Undun opened it with a matching look of concern.

“Please tell me Jorda is here,” Hibir said breathlessly. Undun shook his head.

“But I think I may know where she is. We’ll need horses.” Undun went to the paddock where his horse was standing on shaky legs. “I’ll meet you at the gate!”

Hibir nodded despite knowing Undun couldn’t see it. When he made it back to his farm his breath caught when he saw Jorda’s horse was missing. He mounted his horse, not bothering to put on its saddle or anything, before urging it into a gallop.

Undun was already at the city gate.

“This way.” Undun cast a spell, giving them light as they traveled through the forest. Hours went by before Undun slowed his horse down.

Hibir gaped as the trees suddenly ended and there was only darkness in their place.

Undun dismounted and Hibir followed his lead.

“It was only theoretical,” Undun whispered. “I didn’t think she’d actually do it.” His voice sounded pained and Hibir clenched his fists, bracing for what was to come next.

They broke through the last of the trees and to an edge with nothing below it, nothing but darkness.

“Where is she?” Hibir asked, his voice surprisingly steady.

“I didn’t think—I didn’t know!”

“Where is she!?” he shouted and the gaping emptiness seemed to distort his voice.

“She—Jorda split the land—Separated us! It was only theoretical! How could she have…” Undun’s voice drifted off. Hibir grabbed him by his shirt collar and began shaking him.

“Tell me where my sister is!”

“If she's not here,” Undun looked at him with wide eyes, “then she must have fallen. She pushed the land apart and fell into the place between worlds. She's... She's gone.”


End file.
